The present invention is related to a paint dosage device adapted for mounting in close proximity to a spray gun in a program controlled spray painting installation, for dosed paint supply to the spray gun, in particular in the case the spray gun is provided with high tension electrode for electrical atomizing of the supplied electrically conductive paint.
As dosage means for paint supply to spray guns, cogwheel pumps, dosage by pressurized air or the like are used. Such means often have a narrow regulation range, are highly viscosity dependent and cumbersome to clean when shifting paint color. Furthermore the mounting of such device in close proximity to the spray gun has been difficult, and long connection hoses, possibly subjected to vibration, make accurate and rapid adjustable paint dosage, which at all times is adapted to the program controlled painting process in operation, difficult to achieve. With use of spray gun with high tension atomizing, insulation of the paint dosage of the gun from the remaining part of the painting istallation has been found difficult.